1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body cover structure for a motorcycle, and to a motorcycle incorporating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motorcycle body cover structure provided with an upper cover arranged at a position above a front wheel, which is operatively attached to a lower end of a front fork steerably supported by a head pipe arranged at a front end of a body frame. The body cover structure also includes a pair of right and left cowls that cover at least a portion of a fuel tank mounted on the body frame behind the head pipe.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a known body cover structure for a motorcycle, for example, such as the body cover structure disclosed in Japanese Patent document JP-A No. 2006-15930.
However, in the body cover structure disclosed in Japanese Patent document JP-A No. 2006-15930, the upper cover is attached to a top bridge of the front fork, and cowls that each respectively cover a side portion of the fuel tank from are separated from one another. Therefore, during operation of the motorcycle, it is difficult to acquire the effect of rectification for smoothly diverting (conducting) running wind rearwardly causing air resistance easily.
The present invention has been made to overcome such drawbacks of existing body cover structure for a motorcycle. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide the body cover structure of a motorcycle where the effect of rectification is enhanced by reducing air resistance and smoothly conducting running wind rearwardly so as to reduce air resistance during running operation of the motorcycle.